Electrical telegraph was developed and patented in the United States in 1837 by Samuel Morse. He and his assistant, Alfred Vail, developed the Morse code signaling alphabet. The first telegram in the United States was sent by Morse on Jan. 11, 1838, across two miles (3 km) of wire at Speedwell Ironworks near Morristown, N.J.
In Morse code:                A dot equals one unit        A dash equals three units        A space between characters is three units        The space between words is seven units                    The above is illustrated as follows:                        
A•—B—•••C—•—•D—••1•2••3•••——
Electronic information transmission from the early days of telegraph to current networks and applications continues to use a binary (zeros/ones or short or long signal) format.
As noted in Wikipedia, around 1930, the CCITT introduced the International Telegraph Alphabet No. 2 (ITA2) code as an international standard, which was based on the Western Union code with some minor changes. The US standardized a version of ITA2 called the American Teletypewriter code (USTTY) which was the basis for 5-bit teletypewriter codes until the debut of 7-bit ASCII in 1963.
Table 1 below is an example of a portion of the ITA2 Code:
TABLE 1International telegraphy alphabet No. 2(Baudot-Murray code)Pattern of impulses1 = mark 0 = spacemsb on leftmsb on rightLetter shiftFigure shift0000000000NullNull0010000100SpaceSpace1011111101Q11001111001W20000110000E30101001010R41000000001T51010110101Y6msb — most significant bit
ASCII could support many additional characters. ASCII was the most common character system encoding on the World Wide Web until December 2007 when it was surpassed by UTF-8, which includes ASCII as a subset, continuing to use zeros and ones binary format. An illustration of ASCII appears in Table 2 below
TABLE 2TextASCIIBinaryHchr(72)01001000Ichr(73)01001001Jchr(74)01001010Kchr(75)01001011Lchr(76)01001100Mchr(77)01001101Nchr(78)01001110
Alpha, numeric, control characters and information are converted from the original form to binary form through a digitizer in the above codes.
Digitizing is defined by Wikipedia as the representation of an object, image, sound, document or signal (usually an analog signal) by generating a series of numbers that describe a discrete set of its points or samples. The result is called digital representation or, more specifically, a digital image for the object, and digital form for the signal. In modern practice the digitized data is in the form of binary numbers, which facilitates computer processing and other operations. Strictly speaking, digitizing simply means the conversion of analog source material into a numerical format; the decimal or any other number system can be used instead.
One interesting/terrifying aspect of today's modern society is that we have filled the airwaves with a multitude of radio signals. Ever since the pioneering days of Marconi, Braun, and others we have been using more and more of the electromagnetic spectrum to send audio, visual, and data signals. Everything from FM radio to 4G LTE, from digital satellite TV to military communication is all sent via one form of radio or another. The result is that the radio spectrum is full, it is bursting at the seams.
In light of this, DARPA (the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) has launched its latest Grand Challenge, this time to bring advanced machine-learning capabilities to the way the radio frequencies are used. DARPA has named the new competition the Spectrum Collaboration Challenge (SC2). The object is to use AI to squeeze more bandwidth out the airwaves.
Considerable prior art exists showing the transmission of binary numbers such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,185 to Danielsen. Also many patents pertain to wireless communication and data transmission showing use of binary numbers such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,252,823; 8,819,517; and, 5,771,238. The problem is that the expansion of wireless service is taxing the limits of the binary format potentially requiring the costly expansion of the system. The use of a phased information pulse described herein greatly improves the network, as well as device and equipment capacity utilization while increasing throughput speed and reducing power consumption.